Linear dampers are devices designed to provide absorption of shock and smooth deceleration in linear motion applications. Dampers provide shock absorption through the application of a damping force in the direction of the linear motion. Dampers may generate the damping force from a variety of means. Dampers may be mechanical (e.g., elastomeric or wire rope isolators), fluid (e.g. gas, air, hydraulic), or even magnetic (e.g. through magnetically induced eddy currents).
Magnetic dampers provide a linear damping element in a compact form. Magnetic dampers do not suffer from certain problems associated with hydraulic dampers including friction or leaking of fluids. Additionally, magnetic dampers can operate more consistently over wider temperature ranges than fluidic dampers. However, when not used at cryogenic temperatures magnetic dampers can be relatively heavy. An exemplary magnetic damper is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/304,974 to Brennan et al., which is included herein by reference.